dirty little secret
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Harry cheerleader, populer, dan pacaran dengan Cedric Diggory sang kapten basket. Sempurna, seperti semua film Amerika yg pernah kau tonton. Tapi Harry punya rahasia, yeah? UnpopularDraco/FemHarry!


Dirty Little Secret

summary: Harry cheerleader, populer, dan pacaran dengan Cedric Diggory sang kapten basket. Sempurna, seperti semua film Amerika yg pernah kau tonton. Tapi Harry punya rahasia, yeah? UnpopularDraco/FemHarry!

Disclaimer: HP bukan pnya sayaaa,,tapi pnya JKR! Wohoooo! :D

notes: hai! I'm back! Hahaha,,kyk ngilang kemana aja gue *kayak ada yg nyariin aje,wooo*plak* oke, stop ngomong ama diri sendiri, gw balik dengan cerita baru yg terinspirasi krn gw ga bisa tidur dan internet ga ada sinyal dan gw ga bisa ngelakuin apapun selain nulis *desah* huhuuu,,pokoknyaaaaaa...aku berharap update-an need you now dan fall for you bisa jadi excuse buat nulis cerita baru ini hehee,,kuharap kalian suka dan rela meninggalkan review,,terimakasiih banyaak selalu setia baca cerita aku guys! Loveee youuu aaallll :) xxxxxxxxxx

Harria Potter meletakkan pengikal rambutnya di sebelah hair dryernya, tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata hijaunya telah terbungkus sempurna oleh maskara dan eyeliner. Dandanan soft-nya membuatnya resmi dinobatkan sebagai cewek paling trendy dan cantik se-Hogwarts High.

Harry adalah anak kelas 11, cheerleader, dengan badan tinggi, ramping, kaki jenjang... Poinnya adalah dia punya tubuh yang sempurna. Mungkin ukuran kakinya agak di atas rata-rata cewek, tapi hei, siapa yang peduli pada ukuran sepatu jika dia bisa menawarkan kaki jenjangnya?

"Harry! Cedric menjemputmu!" seru ibunya dari bawah. Harry meraih tasnya di tempat tidur, melihat bayangannya lagi. Dia mengenakan kemeja silk warna hijau, lengkap dengan scarf, dan jins hitam ketat yang membungkus kakinya dengan apik. Perfect.

Lily, ibunya, adalah single parent. Mereka mewarisi rumah ini dari kakek Harry, sedangkan ayahnya meninggal sejak dia bisa mengingat. Harry sangat, sangat mencintai ibunya, walau kadang mereka masih sering bertengkar.

"Oh, Harry," desah Lily saat melihat dandanan anaknya. "Make-up lagi? Dan kau masih 16 tahun!"

"Mom, plis, kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya, mengambil selembar roti, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Tapi kau begitu cantik tanpa itu semua, sayang," desah Lily. "Aku yakin Cedric juga berpikir begitu."

Harry hanya nyengir. "Love you, Mom," jawabnya, lalu berjalan keluar untuk menghampiri pacarnya yang menjemputnya dengan Ferrari mewah. Cedric Diggory adalah kesempurnaan yang dicari tiap wanita: kaya, tampan, kapten tim basket, dan romantis. Harry tahu dirinya beruntung Cedric tergila-gila padanya.

Cedric menatapnya dengan memuja saat membukakan pintu untuknya, dan Harry tersenyum puas.

Perjalanan ke sekolah diisi dengan Cedric yang bercerita panjang lebar soal basketnya. Harry tersenyum, berpura-pura mendengarkan, padahal pikirannya berputar disekitar warna kuku apa yang akan dia pakai Jumat nanti di pesta Blaise. Mereka parkir, dan Harry melihatnya.

Cowok itu berambut pirang, bersandar di mobil yang tampaknya keluaran 50 tahun lalu, dan menghembuskan rokok. Harry sangat mengenal cowok itu, Draco Malfoy. Anak kelas 11 seperti dirinya, tak pernah bicara, tak pernah melakukan apapun. Dia datang di kelas tanpa pernah mencatat, dan sangat mengherankan karena namanya selalu masuk daftar paralel. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan usaha untuk apapun, dan semua orang tak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengannya.

Berandal. Sampah masyarakat, pikir Harry.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa Harry tahu tentang Draco Malfoy 'lebih' dari itu.

Harry keluar dari mobil Cedric saat cowok itu membukakan pintunya. Cedric langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan menciumnya seolah tak ada hari esok.

Harry bisa melihat Draco menatap mereka. Cowok itu tampak tertarik melihat Cedric mencium Harry, dan itu membuat Harry merasa sangat sangat tak nyaman. Jadi dia melepaskan dirinya dari Cedric, dan mengajak pacarnya itu keluar dari area parkir.

Dasar mesum. Harry memelototi Draco, yang hanya nyengir kecil, lalu kembali menatap langit sambil menghembuskan rokoknya.

-DH-

Harry pertama bertemu Draco saat istirahat enam bulan lalu. Loker mereka hanya berjarak tiga, dan Harry bisa melihat Draco menatapnya dari atas kebawah.

Harry menoleh untuk menatapnya langsung. Draco menelengkan kepalanya seolah menilai. Harry mengernyit. Beraninya cowok ini!

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tukas Harry, bersedekap.

Draco mengangkat bahu. Predikatnya sebagai orang yang tak pernah bicara rupanya bukan sekedar gosip. Harry memelototinya, lalu Draco berbalik untuk membuka lokernya.

Harry cemberut.

Tapi harapan Harry untuk tidak bertemu cowok itu selamanya berakhir di akhir kelas Seni dan Kreatif.

"Failed?" ulang Harry, menatap tajam Mr Remus Lupin, gurunya sekaligus pacar ayah baptisnya, Sirius. Saat itu kelas sudah berakhir dan Remus-Mr Lupin-memanggilnya untuk membicarakan soal nilainya. "Aku gagal di kelas Seni dan Kreatif?" ulangnya lagi, menegaskan hal yang sangat tak mungkin itu.

Remus mendesah panjang, mengeluarkan seluruh proyek Harry semester ini di atas meja. Harry dan Remus menatap 3 proyek kecil itu: sketsa bergambar Cedric, lukisan matahari, dan patung lipstik.

"Harry, maafkan aku, kau tahu aku tak akan memanggilmu jika ini benar-benar tidak parah," kata Remus. Remus guru favorit Harry, dia tampan, cerdas, baik, dan terutama mampu bertahan dengan ayah baptisnya yang setengah gila. Dan Harry tahu bahwa mengambil kelas hanya karena kau suka pada guru yang mengajar adalah salah besar.

"Tapi," kata Harry cepat. "Apa yang salah dengan karya seniku?"

Remus menatapnya lama. "Harry, aku tahu kau berusaha keras untuk setiap karya senimu, tapi..." dia mengambil sketsa Harry. "Aku tak tahu hidung pacarmu sepanjang ini!"

"Cedric suka sketsa itu! Dia bahkan berjanji akan membingkainya di kamarnya!" protes Harry.

Remus menatapnya aneh, tapi memutuskan bahwa lebih bijak untuk tak menjawab, dan beralih ke karya selanjutnya. "Dan lukisan matahari, Harry! Kupikir kau sudah melewati fase lukisan matahari di kelas 2!"

Harry cemberut. "Kau bilang aku bebas mengekspresikan diriku, dan saat itu aku sedang melihat matahari!"

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku tak tahu apa nilai yang kau harapkan ketika membuat bentuk lipstik, maksudku, tanpa dibentukpun dia sudah batangan seperti ini!"

Harry mendesah panjang, menutup wajahnya. "Rem, plis, kau tahu betapa malunya aku jika gagal di kelas ini! Kelas ini harusnya untuk bersenang-senang!" serunya panik.

Remus ikut mendesah. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Harry, aku akan memberimu satu proyek remidi. Jika kau bisa membuatku terkesan dengan proyek ini, aku akan melupakan segala kemalasan dan ketakberbakatanmu..."

"Kau harusnya tak mengatakan jika muridmu tak berbakat," tandas Harry sebal. "Dan aku tak bisa di privat oleh murid, Remus, kau tahu reputasiku..."

Remus mengangguk. "Aku tahu persis reputasimu, Miss Popular, jadi aku akan memberimu murid terbaikku tahun ini, dan dia berjanji tak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

Harry mengangkat ksebelah alisnya skeptis. "Oh yeah? Siapa?"

Remus menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Harry menoleh, dan langsung melongo lebar.

Draco Malfoy duduk di mejanya, paling belakang kelas, dengan headphone menempel di kepala bodohnya.

Harry berbalik lagi menatap Remus tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Dia yang terbaik," kata Remus meyakinkan.

Harry melongo. "Tapi...tapi dia bahkan tak bisa bicara!" desisnya.

Remus mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bersedekap. "Dia bisa bicara, Harry. Dan ini satu-satunya pilihanmu atau kau gagal total. Kau akan belajar dari Draco, kau akan menuangkan idemu padanya, dan dia akan membantumu mengaktualisasi ide itu."

Harry menoleh lagi. Draco tampak tak peduli, mengangkat kakinya yang menghentak sesuai irama apapun yang meraung di headphone-nya.

"Kenapa dia mau? Maksudku, tak ada udang di balik batu kan?" kata Harry pelan.

Remus tertawa. "Dia asistenku Harry, dia tak bisa menolak murid manapun yang aku minta dia bantu."

"Aku tak tahu kau punya asisten!" tuduh Harry sebal.

"Yup, aku punya. Dan aku membayarnya untukmu, jadi plis, satu bulan ini, setiap Rabu dan Sabtu, kau dan dia akan berdiskusi soal bakatmu. Itu, atau nilai F," kata Remus, membereskan berkasnya.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Sirius!" tandas Harry kesal.

Remus tertawa. "Yeah? Dan aku harus takut karena itu?" katanya percaya diri. Harry cemberut. Sirius tak bisa menentang Remus untuk apapun, dan melaporkan kasus ini pada ayah baptisnya malah akan membuatnya kena omel.

Harry tak percaya ini sekarang hidupnya.

Mereka bertemu di rumah Harry, Harry bicara soal idenya, Draco hanya menatapnya datar seolah cewek itu manusia paling bodoh sedunia, dan setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah berciuman mesra di sofa Harry.

Dan sejak saat itu, Harry tak tahu bagaimana, Draco adalah Harry's dirty little secret.

-DH-

Selesai latihan cheerleader, Harry memutuskan bahwa dia ingin mandi dulu. Jadi, ketika dia keluar ke kamar ganti, sudah kosong, teman setimnya sudah pulang semua.

Harry mendesah. Dia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan meminta Cedric mengantarnya pulang, tapi memutuskan bahwa naik bus sesekali tak masalah.

Dia sedang mengancingkan celananya saat seseorang membuka pintu. Harry menoleh cepat dan melihat Draco menutup pintu dan bersandar di sana. Harry mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya, menatap sekeliling. Kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu...

Draco tertawa, menempelkan telunjuk di bibir penuhnya, dan berjalan mendekati Harry. Harry memelototinya, bersedekap. Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Harry.

"Hei," sapanya dengan suara seraknya yang seksi. Harry mendesah. Inilah yang membuatnya stuck selama 6 bulan dengan cowok berandal ini. Suaranya yang seksi, bibirnya yang pink penuh dan lembut, rambutnya yang pirang berantakan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berisi...

Draco Malfoy. Bad boy.

Harry merasakan bibir Draco merayap di lehernya, tangannya mengusap punggung terbuka Harry yang hanya menggunakan bra dan jins. Harry bergidik penuh gairah.

Jadi dia menyusupkan jari-jarinya dirambut tebal nan lembut Draco. Harry bisa merasakan Draco tersenyum puas di kulit lehernya. Harry cemberut.

"Kau senang kan melakukan ini?" desis Harry saat tangan Draco merayap ke dekat leher belakangnya. "Membuatku berselingkuh..."

Draco terkekeh, menatap Harry geli. "So? Putuskan saja cowok cantik itu. Kau tahu kau tak benar-benar menyukainya," katanya simpel.

Harry mengernyit. "Dan? Pacaran denganmu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Nope. Tak mau pacaran dengan tukang selingkuh sepertimu," katanya kalem, dan Harry mau tak mau tertawa dan menggebuknya. Dia mundur dari dekapan Draco untuk mengambil kemeja sifon dan scarfnya di loker. Draco duduk dan memperhatikannya menyisir rambut dan memulas foundation.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Harry, meliriknya. "Tak ada kerja sambilan hari ini?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mr Lupin memintaku membantunya menyusun konsep pameran akhir semester ini," katanya.

Harry menatapnya sambil memakai maskaranya dengan ekspert. "Yeah, kau kan nerd seni, pasti kau satu-satunya di sekolah yang bisa melukis sebaik Remus," katanya meledek.

Draco tertawa. "Nope. Ada murid lain, dan dia cukup jago."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis yang sedang dia poles dengan pensil. "Cewek?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kelas 10, darah baru," katanya.

Harry nyengir. "Dan? Berapa lama sebelum kau melompat dan melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya?" sindirnya, mengingat masa lalu mereka 6 bulan lalu di sofa Harry.

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "_Kau_ yang melompat dan melakukan pelecehan padaku," tandasnya.

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu duduk di pangkuan Draco, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco.

"I cant help it, kupikir itu karena jaket ini?" bisik Harry, melepaskan jaket kulit Draco, yang terkekeh. Harry meraba dada bidang Draco, lalu pura-pura berpikir. "Nope. Kupikir karena kausmu? Hm?" dan Draco terbahak saat Harry melepas kausnya. Harry nyengir, lalu melepas kausnya sendiri.

Dan, sisanya adalah Harry's dirty little secret...

-DH-

Draco mendesah panjang sambil mengelap konter. Tinggal sepuluh menit sampai jam kerjanya di the Cake berakhir. Bukannya dia tak suka bekerja disini. Membuat kue adalah salah satu seni yang dia cukup jago, menghias kue adalah favoritnya. Tapi melayani pengunjung karena mereka kurang orang...

Tapi Draco tak bisa mengeluh. Mr Flitwick, bosnya, memberinya gaji super ekstra, dan tip yang dia dapat dari ekstra jobnya ini jelas membantu. Setidaknya tabungan Draco akan cukup untuk bisa kabur dari kota ini dan masuk ke jurusan event organizer sesuai keinginannya.

Mungkin bersama Harry?

Draco mendengus. Tak mengerti mengapa pikiran itu bisa masuk ke otaknya. Maksudnya, oke, Harry memang cantik, dan seksi, dan merupakan impian liar seluruh pria di sekolah mereka, tapi Draco tahu persis apa arti dirinya untuk Harry. Dirty little secret. Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada status. Hanya...seks. Draco tak tahu apakah Cedric Diggory tak pernah memberi cewek itu kepuasan, karena Harry selalu terlalu bersemangat jika bersama Draco. Kalau melihat gaya cewek itu di sekolah yang angkuh dan khas anak populer, Draco tak akan pernah membayangkannya seliar ini...

Draco mengangkat bahu. Selama dia masih bisa mendapatkan bibir itu, dia tak akan mengeluh dijadikan dirty little secret.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dont tell anyone or you'll be just another regret..." senandungnya pelan. Itu adalah theme song mereka. Harry kadang menyanyikannya hanya agar supaya Draco kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara heboh dari depan. Draco mendongak dan mendesah, tampaknya dia tak bisa pulang cepat. Yang masuk adalah rombongan cheerleader, dengan Harry paling depan. Cewek itu agak kaget melihat Draco, tapi buru-buru menguasai diri. Draco mendesah, menoleh pada partnernya, Theo Nott.

"Cover mereka untukku?" gumamnya.

Theo nyengir, memberi salut, lalu menghampiri gadis-gadis heboh itu. Beberapa cewek tampak tertarik melihat Theo, yang memang sangat oke memakai apron the Cakes mereka dan celana hitam ketat ala Harry Styles. Yeah, andai mereka tahu bahwa impian Theo adalah menikah dengan Harry Styles sendiri.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Draco, yang balas mengangkat kedua alis dan bahunya. Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Pansy Parkinson, slut of the year. Haha.

Sedetik kemudian, ponsel Draco berbunyi. Wasap dari Harryberry (nama Harry yang Draco save diponselnya, karena nama Draco adalah Cocobear di ponsel Harry-ini demi kerahasiaan hubungan mereka, pastinya, bukan karena mereka ingin menyimpan petname).

Toilet. Sekarang.-harryberry

Draco mendesah, memberi kode pada Theo bahwa dia akan ke toilet, lalu melihat bahwa Harry sedang memberi alasan ke teman-temannya. Draco ke belakang, berdiri di depan toilet, tak yakin apakah harus masuk ke toilet cowok atau cewek. Tapi Harry jelas tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, karena dia menarik Draco ke toilet cewek, dan memasang tanda 'sedang dibersihkan' di depannya. Harry menutup pintu, dan bersedekap menatap Draco.

"Bukannya harusnya kau ada di dapur? Menghias kue?" tuduhnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kurang orang. Sekarang aku dapat pekerjaan ganda. Dan naik gaji," kata Draco, tak mengerti kenapa dia harus menjelaskan ini pada Harry.

Harry mengernyit. "Ini tempat nongkrong favorit cheerleader dan anak basket, kalau sampai ada yang tahu..."

Draco melirik jamnya. "Kita punya waktu 7 menit sampai seseorang akan mencari kita," katanya. "Kau mau mengomel karena aku bekerja disini, atau mau berciuman sampai puas?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya, Draco balas mengangkat kedua alisnya penuh sugesti. Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu menarik apron Draco dan menciumnya super mesra. Draco tersenyum puas, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry, menempelkan tubuh Harry ke tubuhnya.

Draco tahu ini salah. Harry adalah pacar orang lain. Harry bukan miliknya. Dan ini toilet wanita. Tapi, hei, siapa yang peduli? Draco menyusupkan tangannya ke kemeja silk Harry, merasakan kulit Harry yang bahkan lebih lembut dari kemejanya.

Harry menyusupkan kakinya diantara kedua kaki Draco, dan Draco mengerang bersemangat. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mencium leher Harry. Aroma manis vanila dan bunga membuat Draco makin ingin memakan gadis di pelukannya itu. Dia lalu kembali mencium bibir Harry mesra.

Baru 5 menit berlalu, dan baru kaki Harry mulai melingkari pinggang Draco, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Draco dan Harry langsung membeku.

"Permisi? Ada orang di dalam?" terdengar suara Theo.

Harry tampak hampir hiperventilasi, tapi Draco berpikir cepat. "Er, ini Draco, Theo. keran ada yang rusak, jadi..."

"Oh, oke, Draco, kupikir siapa," kata Theo, tanpa membuka pintu dan berlalu.

Draco dan Harry saling tatap, lalu tertawa cekikikan.

"Oke, itu tadi sangat nyaris," katanya, melepaskan diri dari Draco dan menatap cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya. Dia menoleh menatap Draco lagi, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat gundukan di bagian depan celana Draco yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Draco mendesah. "Tanggung jawab dong," gumamnya.

Harry terkikik. "Nope. Kau yang merayuku kali ini, kau terima konsekuensinya," katanya menyebalkan. Draco memutar bola matanya, menatap pinggang Harry yang berlenggok berlebihan. Harry menoleh untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada Draco, yang Draco balas dengan ekspresi jeleknya, membuat Harry tertawa saat menutup pintu untuk keluar toilet itu.

Draco mendesah panjang, lalu menyalakan keran wastafel dan membayangkan Theo dengan bikini.

-DH-

Harry mendesah panjang. Akhir-akhir ini semangatnya untuk bersama Cedric makin merosot. Dia hanya tak mengerti mengapa. Cedric tampan, macho, gagah, tapi Harry hanya tak bisa dibuat sebergairah jika sedang bersama social-reject Draco Malfoy itu.

Harry hanya tak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan wasap-an dengan Draco jauh lebih seru dibanding dengan Cedric. Cedric tipe konservatif-romantis yang sangat ideal. Dia sering mengirimkan segala macam puisi untuk Harry. Tapi setelah setahun 3 bulan menerima puisi cinta, lama-lama bosan juga kan?

Tapi Draco berbeda. Mungkin darah kreatif dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tak membosankan, Harry tak tahu. Hanya saja Harry sangat heran kenapa sampai saat ini Draco tak punya pacar. Cowok itu jelas punya potensi. Bukannya Harry naksir dia atau apa, tapi sejujurnya Draco sangat, sangat, seksi dibalik jaket kulitnya dan kebisuannya.

Yeah, walaupun selama bersama Harry, cowok itu jelas tak tahu bagaimana caranya menutup mulut. Dan menutup celananya, tambah Harry, nyengir pada dirinya sendiri atas joke-nya.

Bosaaaaaannn! Main kesini?-harry.

Balasan Draco baru datang setelah Harry selesai mendengarkan 2 lagu. Ugh.

Mana pacarmu?dikebiri?-cocobear.

Harry nyengir melihat nama itu. Harry selalu memanggil Draco dengan 'Co, dan dia hanya tak tahan untuk tidak menulis nickname cocobear di ponselnya. Dan dia selalu geli setiap melihat nama itu. Karena Draco si badboy, kaku, dan aneh itu jelas tak pantas dipanggil coco! Haha!

Yup. Kesini, dan kujamin kau tak akan nyesal-harry.

Balasan Draco tak pernah cepat.

Aku sedang kerja, Princess-cocobear.

Harry mengerang. Kenapa dia harus kerja setiap saat sih?

But i'm hornyyyy beibeeehhh-harry.

Kini jawaban Draco secepat kilat, membuat Harry tertawa. Dan tiga text berturut-turut.

Wait for meeeee darleeeenggg-cocobear

jam7-cocobear

dan pastikan kau pakai lingerie favoritku-cocobear.

Harry melompat penuh semangat dari tempat tidurnya, mulai mencari lingerie itu di lemarinya.

-DH-

Di kelas terakhir hari itu, Remus memanggil Draco.

"Hei," kata Remus, nyengir. "Mau datang ke pesta natal aku dan Sirius?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Pesta?"

Remus mengangguk. "Tanggal 23 Desember. Hanya orang terdekat. Kau tahu aku sudah menganggapmu anakku sendiri," kata Remus baik hati. Draco merasakan perutnya hangat mendengar ini.

Jadi dia mengangkat bahu. "Oke, kurasa, aku tak punya rencana apapun," katanya kalem. Yeah, kayak ayahnya yang pemabuk mau bangkit dari sofa mereka untuk melakukan apapun saja.

Remus nyengir, mengacak rambut Draco. "Jam 6? Kurasa aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau membantu mendekor?"

Draco mendesah. "Apakah Sirius akan ada di flatmu?"

Remus tertawa. "Itu flat milik Sirius, Draco, tentu saja dia akan ada disana." dan tawanya makin keras saat Draco mengerang putus asa.

-DH-

Pesta Remus adalah pesta sederhana. Hanya teman-teman kuliahnya, teman-teman kuliah dan sekantor Sirius, tetangga mereka, dan Harry.

Harry juga kaget saat melihat Draco.

"Hei, Princess!" kata Draco, memasukkan pizzanya ke mulut sambil membuka pintu untuk gadis itu.

"Draco? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Remus mengundangku. Kau?"

"Sirius ayah baptisku, Draco, jelas saja dia mengundangku kan?" tandas Harry, melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya. Dia menggunakan sweter warna hijau botol dan celana kulit hitam, membuatnya sangat sangat seksi. Draco menatapnya dari atas ke bawah sambil menjilat bibirnya. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresinya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam Draco, ini flat ayah baptisku."

Draco nyengir, melirik kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada orang di situ, lalu mencium bibir cewek di depannya itu. Otomatis Harry membalas ciumannya. Lalu Harry melepaskan dirinya, menatap Draco menggoda.

"Nanti," janjinya, dan dia berjalan melewati Draco ke dalam flat itu.

Draco terkekeh, lalu mengikutinya.

Setelah Harry bertemu Sirius dan Remus, mereka berdua ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan pizza. Mereka duduk di sofa bersama teman-teman Sirius dan Remus, para orang dewasa itu, dan tertawa mendengar segala candaan dan kisah mereka.

Di satu titik, mendadak Harry merapat ke tubuh Draco. Draco menatap bertanya ke gadis itu. Harry tak pernah menunjukan kemanjaan sedikitpun di dekat Draco, Draco rasa kemanjaan mungkin sudah Harry habiskan untuk pacarnya. Harry menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang sungguh indah, Draco tak pernah melihat mata yang lebih indah dari mata Harry, dan pertanyaan tak keluar dari mulutnya.

Alih-alih, Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan menarik cewek itu ke dadanya. Harry bersandar nyaman di tubuh Draco, dan Draco mau tak mau tersenyum kecil melihat aksi ini.

Mungkin Harry dan Draco merasa terlalu nyaman, tanpa sadar mereka tertidur di posisi seperti itu. Mati rasa di tangannyalah yang membuat Draco terbangun, menatap gadis paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya itu bersandar nyaman pada dirinya.

Draco tersenyum. Tangannya memainkan rambut lembut Harry, menghirup aroma vanila yang manis itu, dan pikiran itu masuk ke otak Draco.

Andaikan saja Harry adalah pacarnya.

Maksudnya, Draco bukan tipe cowok romantis, ataupun cowok yang suka digelendotin cewek, dan dikekang oleh status. Dia manusia bebas. Dia tak pernah merasa berdosa membuat Harry berselingkuh dari pacarnya. Karena dia tak pernah peduli, selama Harry masih memberinya kepuasan fisik.

Tapi dia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya telah terlibat terlalu jauh. Dia mulai menikmati percakapannya dengan Harry, mulai lebih terbuka dibanding dirinya yang dulu, merasa sangat nyaman jika mencium cewek itu, dan memeluknya seperti saat ini... Membuat Draco merasa ingin menghentikan waktu, ingin Harry selalu ada di sampingnya...

Draco mendesah, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Draco Malfoy tidak pacaran, itulah yang dia tanamkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak ingin terlibat hubungan dengan siapapun, karena dia tahu akhirnya dialah yang akan menanggung kecewa.

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kepala Harry, menghirup shampo aroma bunga yang seksi itu dari rambut Harry, berharap perasaan ini akan segera menghilang.

-DH-

Harry merasa sangaaat bosan. Mereka sedang liburan musim dingin, dan Harry di rumah sendirian sementara ibunya bekerja. Normalnya, dia akan meminta Draco kesini, tapi Draco mengambil pekerjaan penuh selama liburan, dan merasa tak pernah perlu menghampiri Harry.

Bukannya Harry ingin melakukan seks. Maksudnya, oke, jika akhirnya mengarah kesana, tapi mungkin mereka bisa sekedar menonton film di sofa Harry sambil meminum coklat hangat dan berciuman?

Harry mendesah panjang. Tampaknya dia tak punya pilihan lain selain harus menghubungi Draco duluan. Lagi. Harry merasa akhir-akhir ini Draco tak pernah mencarinya lagi. Sejak proyek dengan Remus itu rasanya Draco selalu sibuk, dan Harry-lah yang harus berkorban menghubunginya duluan. Ugh.

Heiiiiiii sedang apaaa?-harry

Balasan Draco benar-benar baru datang setengah jam kemudian. Grrrrr!

Kerjaaaaaa-cocobear.

Kau selalu kerjaaa-harry

haha. Is that supposed to be funny?-cocobear.

seseorang sedang sensitif! Kau tahu knapa? because you need to get some! ;) -harry

haha. Oke. Apa maumu harry?-cocobear.

Harry mengernyit membaca ini. Kenapa sih cowok ini? Harry hanya ingin bertemu, dan biasanya Draco si mesum akan dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Dan biasanya Draco selalu memanggilnya Princess!

Whatever!-harry.

Balasan Harry rupanya tak membuat Draco sadar kalau Harry sedang marah, karena cowok itu tak membalas lagi.

Apa-apaan sih?!

-DH-

Di akhir kelas pertama setelah liburan itu, Draco, Mr Lupin, dan si anak kelas 10, Mandy Brockle, berdiskusi lagi. Kali ini Draco sudah memikirkan konsepnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat di tanggal 14 Februari?" tanya Draco. "Dan kita buat dengan konsep pesta dansa. Pasti akan banyak anak yang lebih bersemangat untuk melihat karyaseni ini?"

Remus dan Mandy menatapnya lama. Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya, menunggu tanggapan.

"Astaga Draco, itu ide hebat!" seru Remus dan Mandy bersamaan. Draco nyengir puas.

Mereka mengobrol dan membahas konsep itu lebih dalam lagi. Draco tahu Mandy beberapa kali menatapnya kagum. Draco hanya menggeleng-geleng. Tak ada yang menatap Draco kagum, kecuali mungkin Harry setelah orgasme liar mereka. Tapi selain itu, Harry selalu menganggap Draco tak lebih dari tembok kosong. Mandy sepertinya tak tahu bagaimana hierarki Draco di sekolah mereka.

Mandy menjejeri Draco saat mereka akhirnya berjalan pulang. Hari ini dia tak ada kerja sambilan, dan dia sedang mengingat-ingat apakah Harry ada latihan cheerleader, saat Mandy berkata, "Hei Draco, mau membicarakan proyek ini di kedai es krim?"

Draco menatap Mandy kaget. Wajah cewek itu merona. Draco mengernyit. "Er..."

"Ini bukan kencan, sungguh, hanya saja, kedai itu mengeluarkan rasa baru yang ingin kucoba dan kurasa kau bisa memberikan saran untuk proyek seni kelas sepuluh-ku..." kata cewek itu cepat.

Draco tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke, Mandy, kurasa makan es krim di Januari yang dingin bukan masalah eh?" godanya.

Wajah Mandy merona. "Mereka menjual coklat hangat juga..."

Draco nyengir. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya, kasihan pada gadis di depannya.

Dan itulah awal mula Draco menjadi dekat dengan Mandy Brocle.

-DH-

Hari Jumat itu, Mandy mengajak Draco nonton the Conjuring. Draco, yang tak punya pacar dan hanya kerja sambilan sampai jam 7 hari itu, mengiyakan saja.

Tapi rupanya Harry, yang sudah hampir semingguan tak menghubunginya, punya rencana lain.

Draco sedang mengelap konter the Cake, saat cewek itu masuk. Sendirian.

Dia menghampiri Draco di konter.

"Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Draco, nyengir.

Harry memutar bola matanya, melirik Theo yang tampaknya sedang sibuk menggoda cowok gagah di meja sudut, lalu berkata menuduh, "Kemana saja kau minggu ini?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well, well, apakah sekarang aku harus melapor padamu? Apakah itu ada di daftar yang harus dilakukan oleh 'dirty little secret'?" katanya, bersedekap.

Harry menyipit, ikut bersedekap. "Aku tak mengerti, Draco. Kau manusia dengan libido paling tinggi yang pernah kukenal, dan ini sudah seminggu!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku sibuk, Princess, tak semua waktuku harus kuhabiskan denganmu kan? Lagian," dia menyandarkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke konter. "Kau punya pacar! Dan aku yakin pacarmu akan dengan siap siaga memenuhi gairahmu!"

Harry mengerang. "Apakah kita harus membicarakan ini di sini?" tukasnya.

"Yup, itu kalau kau mau pesan sesuatu, kalau tidak..." Draco mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Harry, di depannya, cantik seperti biasa, dan Draco menolaknya seperti ini. Draco yang bahkan tak punya kelebihan apapun selain seni. Harry tampak sama herannya seperti Draco sendiri.

"Oh, oke, kalau seperti ini sikapmu sekarang," tandasnya dingin, dan dia sudah akan berbalik saat Draco meraih tangannya. Harry menatapnya menunggu.

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Putuskan Diggory."

Harry tampak syok dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba ini.

"Apa?"

Draco melepaskan tangan Harry, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Putuskan Diggory, dan pacaran denganku," katanya tegas.

Harry melongo, menatap Draco tak percaya. Draco balas menatapnya. Seharusnya sejak awal dia mengatakan ini pada Harry. Harusnya tak ada no string attached di antara mereka, karena Draco bukan tipe seperti itu.

Dan Draco tahu bahwa jauh di dalam, dia terlalu menikmati hubungannya dengan Harry. Dan jika melanjutkan ketidakjelasan ini, dirinyalah yang akan terluka.

Harry tertawa. Dia tertawa terbahak. "Astaga, lelucon macam apa ini Draco?" tukasnya.

Draco menyipit. "Ini bukan lelucon. Aku menyerah menjadi 'dirty little secret'-mu Harry, kini aku ingin lebih. Atau tidak sama sekali."

Harry tampaknya akhirnya sadar jika Draco sepenuhnya serius. "Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tak bisa pacaran denganmu!" desisnya, melirik sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang dikenal di sekitar mereka.

Draco menatapnya lama, hatinya serasa remuk. "Karena aku tak sepopuler Diggory?"

Harry tampak tak bisa menjawab. Dia menatap Draco bingung.

"Well, kurasa, kalau itu jawabanmu, hubungan kita stop disini," kata Draco, berusaha sekasual mungkin. Dia berpura-pura mengelap konter yang sudah bersih itu, hanya agar tak perlu menatap mata Harry yang indah dan mempesona itu.

"Draco, kurasa kau menganggap hubungan kita salah, maksudku, let me know where i've done wrong?" bisik gadis itu akhirnya.

Draco tertawa dingin. "Itu lirik Dirty Little Secret favoritmu kan? Mau menyanyikannya untukku lagi?" tanyanya.

Harry mendesah. "Draco..."

"Tidak Harry, sori, sungguh. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Hanya saja, kau tahu, aku merasa menghabiskan waktu yang sia-sia bersamamu, dan aku tak mau lagi," kata Draco kaku.

Harry melongo. "Sia-sia? Ohh, jadi semua orgasmemu selama bersamaku itu sia-sia?!" desisnya murka.

Draco meringis. "Yeah, aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya dengan pacarku sendiri, kau tahu, bukan pacar orang lain..."

Harry mendengus. "Kayak ada yang mau dengan anti-sosial sepertimu saja," tukasnya, dan betapapun seringnya Draco mendengar itu, tetap saja menyakitkan jika Harry yang mengatakannya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, sori kalau aku anti-sosial," tukasnya. "Well, kalau tak ada lagi yang mau kau katakan dan mau kau beli..."

Harry memelototi Draco, lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Draco mendesah.

Jadi begini rasanya patah hati.

Kalau Draco tahu rasanya sesakit ini, dia memilih tak pernah jatuh cinta...

-DH-

Dua minggu berlalu cepat, dan tanpa terasa minggu depan adalah pameran seni sekaligus pesta dansa. Berita telah di sebar, dan ternyata pacar Remus, Sirius, adalah akuntan perusahaan televisi (betapa boringnya pekerjaan itu, Draco heran orang semenarik Remus bisa pacaran dengan model akuntan begitu. Draco punya perkiraan kuat itu hanya faktor wajah. Dan faktor bahwa Sirius mengancam bunuh diri di stasiun televisinya sendiri jika Remus memutuskannya. Sungguh psiko!) mau membantu mencetak pamflet dan poster gratis untuk mereka.

Dan, Mandy mengajak Draco ke pesta dansa itu.

Bisa dibilang Draco tak terlalu kaget. Lagipula, Mandy cukup cute. Dia pernah mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya membicarakan soal mengajaknya ke pesta ini. Sehingga setengahnya Draco masih heran kenapa Mandy malah mengajaknya.

Bukannya Draco akan menolak. Toh dia tak punya pacar. Dan tak sedang menjadi 'dirty little secret' siapapun.

Jadi dia mengiyakan saja ajakan Mandy.

Dan berharap bahwa pesta dansa ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja...

-DH-

bersambungs!

Anyone like this story? Leave your review, please :* hehehe apakah ada yg ga suka femHarry ato lebih banyak yg suka femHarry? Berikan opini kalian guys, it'll make my world x)

aku sebenarnya agak ga percaya diri dgn cerita ini,,apakah terlalu panjang? Aku ingin membuat kisah ini menjadi hanya beberapa chapter saja, tapi, mungkin tergantung review yah? Hehe

sooo,,reviewww pliiiisss x)

love youuu aaalllllll :)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
